Reiniciar (Yandere Sans)
by RuriIdimar
Summary: Frisk jadeo, su cuerpo temblando, la fría nieve dándole quemazón. -¿Porque?- le pregunto entre sollozos. Sans se encogió de hombros, su sonrisa de siempre, solo conseguía darle pavor. -No te lo tomes como algo personal, chico.- Frisk solo siguió llorando. -Solo quiero que vuelva.
1. Chapter 1

Reiniciar

Frisk jadeaba, su cansancio apenas le dejaba respirar, aun así continuo forzando a sus piernas moverse. No podía detenerse, no si quería seguir con vida. Solo estaba retrasando lo inevitable, lo sabia, pero quería evitarlo durante todo el tiempo que pudiera. Ahogando su llanto, se siguió forzando a correr de su mejor amigo. ¿Como podía pasar esto? ¿Acaso Sans no estaba feliz de que todo hubiera terminado al fin? Todo había terminado, eran libres. Todos ellos. ¿Entonces porque estaba el esqueleto haciendo eso? Las piernas le fallaron, cayendo dolorosamente sobre la nieve, su respiración agitada demasiado ruidosa, pero no podía acallar sus jadeos desesperados, tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire. El frió de la nieve le dio quemazón, trato de levantarse, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentase, no podía incorporarse. El aterrador silencio, solo se veía interrumpido por sus cansados jadeos y el opresivo ruido de las pisadas de Sans hundiéndose en la inmaculada nieve, que pronto, sabia, se mancharía del carmín de su sangre. Los pasos se detuvieron, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, rodó su cuerpo hasta quedar boca arriba, su mirada se reunió con la de su antiguo amigo. Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro.

-¿Porque?- pregunto Frisk sollozando. El esqueleto se encogió de hombros, su típica sonrisa, aquella que en antaño, le relajaba, ahora solo le llenaba de pavor.

-No te lo tomes como algo personal, chico.- su cuerpo se sacudió por su llanto. -Solo quiero que vuelva. -el humano solo negaba con la cabeza. ¿Acaso Sans se había vuelto loco?

-¿Porque?- repitió. -Solo causa dolor, sobre todo a ti, que eres capaz de recordar.- el monstruo no contesto. -Es alguien cruel, egoísta y sin escrúpulos. Totalmente voluble. Tan pronto es tu mayor amigo, como un asesino sin piedad. Por fin somos libres de su influencia.- el esqueleto se encogió de hombros, aunque su sonrisa estaba tensa, las palabras de Frisk, le habían irritado mas de lo que podía creerse.

-La libertad o la felicidad no significan nada para mi, si no puedo volver a verle.- confeso. Frisk solo negó con la cabeza llorando. -Adiós, chico.- con esas ultimas palabras, los huesos perforaron el pequeño cuerpo del humano, el corazón que representaba su alma se rompió en mil pedazos, dejando solo su inerte cuerpo, sangrando sobre la nieve, tiñéndola. Con una ultima mirada al cuerpo del humano, Sans se giro, ignorando le. -Ahora...- dijo, sus ojos huecos mirando directamente a los tuyos. -¿Que tal si reinicias?- su sonrisa, siempre presente solo se ensancho. -¿No querrás dejar esta historia sin un final , verdad?

N.A: Esto es solo un one-shot, pero si interesa y queréis que sea una historia más larga, decírmelo. Veré que puedo hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reinicio**

Frisk abrió los ojos, el cielo azul le saludo desde un gran agujero, muchos metros por encima de su cabeza, el olor dulce de las flores bajo su cuerpo le envolvió como una cálida manta, familiar y reconfortante, pero sabía que solo era una farsa. Eso estaba mal, debería haber despertado en una cómoda cama con el agradable olor de la cocina de su madre adoptiva y sin embargo allí se encontraba... a solo unos metros y una conversación de conocer a su madre... otra vez...

Conteniendo las lagrimas se incorporo, sacudiendo su ropa y mirando a su alrededor, como si esa fuera la primera vez que contemplaba ese lugar. Un sollozo ahogado escapo de sus labios, incapaz de quitarse la sensación de dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo. Lentamente camino por el único camino, deteniéndose frente el umbral durante unos segundos para armarse de valor y así poder enfrentar a Flowey. La flor le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa agradable, una repetición exacta de la presentación de siempre, entonces una desagradable sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, sus pétalos sacudiéndose ligeramente, la satisfacción enfermiza clara en su expresión como un soleado día en la superficie.

-¡Eso si que ha sido una sorpresa!- se rió, su voz distorsionada, parecía realmente alegre por la situación. -Esto es algo nuevo. Lo nuevo es siempre agradable.- su rostro era empalagosa mente dulce. -¿Cuanto tiempo crees que durara esto?- le pregunto, disfrutando de su miseria. Frisk se limito a mirarle con el rostro pálido e inexpresivo, sin contestar, solo esperando a que continuara su parte del guión. En su lugar la flor se giro, mirando en tu dirección, una horrible mueca deformando su cara. -¿Y bien...? ¿Cuanto alargaras esto? ¿De verdad piensas obligar al niño a continuar con todo esto?- su risa estridente resonó entre las paredes de piedra. -Yo no me quejo, estoy ansioso por ver hasta donde le empujaras solo para poder seguir leyendo...- su voz se apago durante unos segundos, atento a su alrededor, el ruido de pisadas se escucho. -Parece que nuestro tiempo de hablar se acaba por ahora. Bueno... No me decepciones, humano.

N.A : ¡Por fin! Lo cierto es que no tenia idea de como convertirlo en una serie sin romper el estilo del ahora primer capitulo.


End file.
